


ID: taeil is the best hyung

by alovelyvixen



Series: NCTzens Would Like This Too (TMI) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Moon Taeil is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love writing platonic fics, i really love the relationship taeil and hyuck have, okay literally everyone in characters is mentioned like once except for taeil and hyuck, they r just best buds, this isnt romantic, wow thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyvixen/pseuds/alovelyvixen
Summary: taeil and donghyuck are inseparable, and it is one of the best friendships either of them have ever had.





	ID: taeil is the best hyung

**Author's Note:**

> i love,, them so much dude like hyuck's adoration for his hyungs ESPECIALLY taeil is so precious,, he talks about them all the time and almost everything i reference to or write is true and has been said or done by them my heart is aching I LOVE THEM ! i swear this series is just me gushing over the little details and quirks that nct have

the piece of paper reads: ‘there are times when i am upset, or need to be guided in the right direction, and taeil - hyung is always there for me.’

 

 

Donghyuck is NCT’s Full Sun. He is the person who keeps the atmosphere bright for all the members, whether he is with Dream, U, 127, or perhaps all at once. Sometimes, it is unknowingly. During one of the times NCT Dream was recording a video, he was holding everything together.

 

 

‘haechan is so loud, he makes the room lively!’

 

 

‘hyuck - ah, make them smile more often’

 

 

It was quite nice to know that he brought that type of energy to the table, and it made him happy. Though, everyone knew that he had turmoil with many things, being the kid in situations more often than not.

 

 

He had many qualms about the tone of his skin, and how his face was shaped, and his lack of muscle, and his hair, and his height, and so many things. Mark, his best friend of all, could only be there for so much. Physically, he was gone a lot for promotions and such, but mentally, he was everything.

 

 

Mark Lee was tall, and handsome, and talented, and perfect. All these things that he would talk about were things that he could sympathize with, not empathize with. Plus, they never spent time together.

 

 

Donghyuck would get him to sit down and watch a movie one day.

 

 

While he was alone, and they continued to switch roommates, he found great companionship in one of NCT’s eldest and wisest members: Moon Taeil.

 

 

During the time when they were roommates, he found it easy to do things that he couldn’t do with Mark, such as watch movies, or confide in him with empathy being reciprocated, or show skinship just for fun. ‘I love you, Taeil hyung’, he would often say on camera, and everyone would laugh.

 

 

While the members would mock them, NCTzens found their relationship the most endearing. Videos of their skinship made them happy and absolutely floored them. They noticed that he was the same way with all his hyungs, such as Yuta and Johnny, but he really expressed his admiration for Taeil. Unlike the more romantic ordeals they formulated with Taeyong and Ten or Johnny and Jaehyun, him and Taeil were the best of friends, or like a father and son.

 

 

They were completely right in that aspect, and it showed. He was happy that he wouldn’t be limited, because he was finally content with Taeil. Even if the elder acted like he didn’t like it, or that it embarrassed him, Donghyuck didn’t miss it when he would hold his hand back.

 

 

Mark always asked if he was _absolutely sure_  that it was not a crush. All the members did, in fact, even to Taeil. Of course, these were the same members that were the same with other members and didn’t realize it.

 

 

When they switched roommates again, he would still hang out with Taeil in their rooms. It annoyed the other members, but to no degree did it bother them.

 

The most endearing thing about him was that when they watched movies, he would fall asleep either at the climax of the movie, or the ending, no matter what time of day it was. Any other member could vouch for this, in a complaining sort of way. Donghyuck never complained about this. It was okay if Taeil fell asleep during the movie, because at least he had put in the effort to watch it with him.

 

 

Call him petty towards Mark, but he was grateful for everything that Taeil did. He was not a father figure, he determined, but a great best friend. Concerning when he was upset, he would always be there to comfort him, and give him wisdom. Being older, he was able to give the best advice. Donghyuck always told him that he always gave the best hugs, because they were nearly the same height.

 

 

While Taeil would be there for him, it was just the same in reverse. Donghyuck was such a pick me up, that Taeil was grateful to have such a friend. He never had much to stress over with Full Sun on his side.

 

 

A lot of the other members preferred to have someone around their age by their side. Johnny and Jaehyun were inseparable, and alternatively, Chenle and Jisung were, too.

 

 

Their age gap allowed for something beautiful to bloom.

 

 

In other members’ stories, they would mention ‘Taeil and Haechan’ even when the story was not about them. They just happened to be together so much that in any situation, it was not odd for them to be referred to as a duo rather than apart.

 

 

They were now NCT’s dynamic duo that were a hidden treasure. Johnny and Jaehyun, Chenle and Jisung, Jeno and Jaemin. Now Donghyuck and Taeil.

 

 

Amidst his recovery of his leg, he owes a lot of his happiness when looking at his phone to the texts that Taeil would send him. The other Dreamies would often call him and check up on him, but he had to be careful since they may or may not be on VLIVE. With the texts he received, he knew that they were genuine and out of the simple kindness of his hyung’s heart.

 

 

Taeil always wanted to befriend someone in the group. With Sicheng, his love, his favourite dongsaeng, gone, he had nobody. Who knows when he would be back. He never expected to find a friend in one of the youngest members, but he was grateful.

 

 

Donghyuck was someone who would not judge him, and keep him filled with joy. They were equals together, even if he did call him hyung.

 

 

Both of them found qualities in the other that completed the atmosphere. Others, member or NCTzen, would testify that they were the perfect two. Taeil and Donghyuck were inseparable, and it kept them both overjoyed to simply wake up in the morning and face the various schedules that were planned.

 

 

Grateful, happy, contended, satisfied. Just a few words to describe how Donghyuck felt to be close with Taeil, and how Taeil felt to be close with Donghyuck.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Marcie! If you want to follow me / talk to me / stalk me / roleplay (i rp bts and nct pls rp with me lmao) my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/plushiebubu) , my curiouscat (to leave me feedback and suggestions) is [here](https://curiouscat.me/femmeyong) , and my kakaotalk is marciexbam! :)
> 
> Enjoy my works! x


End file.
